Forgotten
Chapter One Trixie opened the door to her sister’s old bedroom slowly and carefully, as if a dangerous creature was being held in there. No one had stepped foot in the room for months, not since Iantha left them. Trixie didn’t know why she was in Iantha’s old room. It was almost empty, just a bed with messed up sheets, a pile of dirty clothes and a desk covered in flasks of chemicals. Somehow she felt drawn to it, as if she didn’t feel so bitter towards her sister. Iantha had walked away from two loving parents and an innocent little sister. Didn't she care about them? Okay, maybe Trixie had set Iantha up to get her into trouble, and maybe she had wanted her parents to herself, but now she wanted Iantha back. She was lonely, and sorry about what she had done... No, she wasn’t sorry. It was Iantha’s fault, anyway. If she just stopped inventing like her father told her to she wouldn’t have turned into a platypus, and she wouldn't have run away. It was Iantha's fault, not Trixie's. But why did she feel so guilty? Trixie turned to leave the room and tripped over a box. Furious, she kicked it and the contents spilled out. A stuffed dog fell out of the box, and Trixie held her breath. She recognized it. It was so long ago, it seemed like a dream. It was Iantha's eleventh birthday, and Trixie had spent weeks sewing her a stuffed dog. It wasn't very realistic looking, in fact, it looked like a hair ball instead of a dog, but Iantha couldn't stop thanking Trixie for it. That afternoon, the two played with the dog for hours, naming it Schemp and introducing it to all of Iantha's other stuffed animals. Something inside Trixie ached for that day. But nothing could bring Iantha back. Trixie stomped out of the room. Chapter Two "Happy birthday Iantha!" Phineas exclaimed. Iantha opened her eyes slowly and saw Phineas and Ferb jumping on her bed. It was her birthday? Iantha grabbed the calendar hanging on the wall and noticed the date, June 13. It was her birthday. She wouldn't have remembered. "We're gonna make this your best day ever, Iantha! Come downstairs!" Iantha sleepily followed Phineas and Ferb into the dining room where a huge breakfast was prepared. The only problem was that every bit of food on the table was burned to a crisp. "Yeah, sorry about that," Phineas said sheepishly. "I was trying to cook the whole meal without Ferb's help. It um, didn't turn out perfectly." "I can see that," Iantha sat down on a chair. "Where are Linda and Lawrence?" "Antique convention. Remember, they told us last night." Phineas pushed a bowl of black mush in front of Iantha. "Eat up!" He said cheerfully. "Applesauce?" Iantha cautiously poked the mush with her spoon. "No, silly. Toast!" Iantha smiled weakly and tasted the "toast". It tasted like burned puréed crayons. She forced herself to swallow it. "We have a surprise for you after breakfast! You'll love it!" Phineas was bouncing up and down in excitement. "Where is it?" Iantha took a bite of something she thought was scrambled eggs. She wasn't even close. "We have to drive to it." Phineas grinned. "You're too young to drive!" "Yes, yes I am. Candace is taking us." Iantha gulped. Candace wasn't exactly the best driver in the world. After finishing her breakfast by secretly pouring it into a houseplant, Iantha was dragged into the family van that Linda and Lawrence left behind. Candace was waiting for them, asleep in the driver's seat. "We're ready!" Phineas called into the car. She didn't move. "Candace! Wake up!" Phineas tried again. Still nothing. Impatient, Iantha simply reached into the car and honked the horn. Candace's eyes flew open. "Why'd you do that for?" Candace complained. "I need my sleep! I was up until four last night..." "Can't you sleep later?" Iantha grumbled. The three children climbed into the car and strapped on their seatbelts.But after several moments of silence and no movement, Iantha noticed that Candace had fallen asleep again. After another honk of the horn, they were on the road and reached the carnival without any mishaps. When they stepped out of the car, Iantha was hoping with all her heart that the day would turn out better than it started. She had no idea how wrong she was. Chapter Three Trixie hadn't slept for a minute the night before.She was too busy thinking about Iantha. She missed her sister. She didn't want to admit it, but she did. And now she wanted Iantha back. Somehow she felt guilty, like she was responsible for Iantha's leaving, Was she angry at her? She grabbed a pencil and a piece of paper and stared to write a letter. She knew where Iantha lived now, at the Flynn-Fletcher house with those two boys, the green-haired girl, and - Trixie shuddered - Candace. How she even survived living with that girl was beyond Trixie. "Deer Iantha," she scribbled on the paper. "I miss yoo vary much. Pleez come bak becuz I am vary lonelee and sawry for wut I did. I dont think Mommy and Daddy wil like this ideuh butt I wil tawk too them abowt it. Sinser. . . sincer. . .Luve, Trixie." Satisfied, she re-read the letter to check for spelling mistakes. Seeing none, she folded the letter and half, pasted a stamp on it, and wrote Phineas and Ferb's adress on the front. "158 mapull drive, danvil, Iantha Gweeni" Trixie ran as fast as she could to the mailbox at the end of her street and dropped it in the slot. Category:Fanon Works Category:This has been a Lotta Potato Salad production Category:Stories Category:Iantha the Platypus Category:Lotta's stories Category:Sorrys